The present invention relates to a display bag for use in the transportation and display of various flat materials, including fabrics, wallpaper, rugs and the like.
Numerous instances occur in which it is desired to make a presentation in which articles must be transported and displayed at different facilities away from the home or office of the person making the presentation. One such situation occurs when a salesman visits a customer and desires for instance to present a new line of fabrics or wallpaper.
Heretofore, flat materials such as fabrics, wallpaper, rugs and the like have generally been transported for display to customers by packing the materials in some type of case. Display of the materials in this manner proved cumbersome as the materials had to be lifted out of the case and placed on some type of stand in order to be conveniently accessible to sight and touch. Moreover, the display of materials using the above method proved to be time consuming as time was required to physically remove materials from the case and then to place them back. Such a procedure does not lend itself to an efficient presentation of the goods to be displayed in that it is difficult to locate particular fabrics, maintain the goods in a presentable and unwrinkled state, all of which are of great importance to the prospective customer.
Attempts to improve conventional methods of display have resulted in the production of bulky display cases and racks which mandated the use of wheels for easy transportation. Attempts to develop a display case which both houses the materials to be displayed and utilizes the components of the case as a support for the materials during inspection and display thereof proved to be complicated to assemble. Furthermore, the rigid built-in support mechanism of these cases required space, thus decreasing the amount of space left in the case to hold the materials.